Human on the Inside
by BlackSmithy
Summary: Mike Schmidt isn't exactly living the good life. Then he finds Freddy Fazbear's pizza and applies as nightguard. Will Mike be able to pull through the insanity, or will he succumb to it and become one of them? Rated T for swearing and stuffing.
1. Let the mayhem ensue

**Hey guys! (Hi, steve. -_-) Welcome to my first fanfiction,** Human on the Inside. **Yes, you heard right. First. Hope you enjoy? (Gulp) FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon, and if I use any OC's I will say the owner's name at the bottom of the first appearance chapter.**

Mike Schmidt was broke. No, seriously. He had no money and no job. Mike had lost his mother in a car accident, and his father was in jail. So asking them for money was out of the question.

Mike sighed. Turning on the TV, he grabbed a single slice of pizza, his lunch, and sat down.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is now accepting job applications for night guard. Please note you must be over the age of 16 and we are not responsible for injury. Or death."

"What?"

"And now Jimmy with the weather"

Mike, not wanting to miss this job opportunity, ran as fast as he could to the nearest bus stop.

(Line break, yeah!)

The pizzeria was fairly small, with a huge sign saying "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" with a picture of Freddy. ***** Mike sighed. Is this really the only place he could find? Sure, he had come here before as a child, but working here just didn't sound... enjoyable.

"Hello, sir?" Mike asked the nearest employee "Where do I apply for night guard"

"Oh! Right here, actually. I'm the manager. Are you applying?"

"Yes sir", Mike said

"Since you're the only one to apply for the job, then you're hired!"

"Thank you sir!" Mike said, excited. "I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't."

"So here's your office, Mike!" said the manager. "Now, I'm sure you know how this works, right?"

"No..." Mike admitted

"Well, it's easy! You watch to make sure that nobody gets in or messes with the animatronics. Now, they might move a little and try to get into your office, but that's what they do, right? They make people happy. Now, since they may be a distraction, we have provided doors. Feel free to use them, although they do drain power."

The man then walked away, leaving Mike alone in his office. The bells signified the start of the night, and with that, Mike got to work

 ***Just imagine the Chuck E. Cheese's sign but with Freddy**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this incredibally short chapter, although it IS my first chapter, I feel like I could have done better. Remember to fill that little box below with** **letters about how I can be better. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, and as always, forge on.**


	2. Night 1

**What's up guys? The master forger here! You guys really surprised me with the amount of views that got. I thought it would get 10 at most. You guys are awesome! Now, I'm in a bit of a dilema. I don't know if I should let Mike continue his miserable existance or stuff 'em in a suit once and for all.**

Mike sighed. This job wasn't exactly the most exciting, was it?

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello? Hello, Hello? I've recorded these messages for you to help you on your first week. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where- bla bla bla bla bla"

"Wait. What the hell? The bunny moved!"

Sure enough, bonnie had moved from the stage and was now standing in the dining area.

"Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. We will file a missing persons report once the property has been searched and the carpets cleaned."

"What the hell? What is this place?"

"Now I know this sounds bad, but really there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine! Now the animatronics do get a bit... quirky at night. They may see you as a naked endoskeleton. And try to stuff you in a suit. Which might cause slight... Er... Injury. And death. Yeah, they don't tell you that when you sign up. Just remember to use the doors and you should be fine. Peace!"

'Okay, so that happened.' Mike though.

"What the hell? Where's the bunny?"

A nervous mike checked the doorlights, finding a huge purple animatronic.

"Aaah! Close the damn door!" Mike shouted, pushing the button. "Fuck off, Bonnie!"

"No." He heard the purple bunnie say. "You will know the Joy of Creation."

"I said fuck off, Bonnie!"

The door came down, shutting the purple animatronic out.

"And stay out, motherfucker!" Mike screamed

(Line break, yeah!)

"Did you get the endo, Bonnie?"

"Not this time. Soon, though."

"That's all I needed to hear"

 **Hello and welcome to A/N #2! Thank you for reading this chapter! This chapter was more of a filler, so it was fairly short. Don't worry though. I plan on making the next one better! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and as always, forge on.**


	3. Just dreams, right?

**Hi guys! So I've been getting reviews telling me to make the chapters longer, add lemons, etc. Now, I want to clear this up. It WILL be MikexChica, but I will try to keep it at T. I don't exactly agree with lemons, although I have no ill will towards those who write them. There will be fluff, and maybe kissing. Now, on with the longer chapters. Order acknowledged, will do. However, my computer is still in the repair shop, so I'll have to write with my tablet. Jeez, that is hard. Alo, fair warning: there will be a description of mike getting (sort of) stuffed. I hate spoilers too, but this warning was necessary. So without further ado:**

Mike was screwed. He had only 15% power at 3AM.

"What? 15%? On my first night? Are you serious? I'm gonna die. Screw it."

Maybe, jut maybe if he made a run for it and hid somewhere, they wouldn't find him? Mike, scared out of his mind, checked the cameras one last time. They all seemed to be at the dining area. Weird. There wasn't any sound coming from the cameras, and it seemed like they were conversing.

(Line break, yeah!)

"So Bonnie, what did he look like?" asked a certain yellow animatronic

"Like an endoskeleton. Duh." replied Bonnie, confused by Chica's question

"No, I mean the suit. What suit did you stuff him in?"

"He managed to close the doors before I could get in. Tough endo. But we'll just have to show him the Joy of Creation."

And with that, the giant purple animatronic heaved a heavy sigh and left for the stage, Chica following him moments later.

(Line break, yeah)

Mike was feeling way better now that the nightmares moved back to the stage.

"Hey, how come Fazfuck hasn't moved yet?"

*ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong*

"Yuss! Take that fuckers! Woo! Just 4 days away from my paycheck!" Mike screamed

(Line break, yeah)

Mike was overjoyed, to say the least. He had even ordered a celebratory pizza, even though he knew he was short on cash. 10$. 10$ was all that was keeping him from starving to death. Now that he looked at himself, he noticed he was awfully thin. He was probably sick.

"Well, it's better than being dead inside a suit!"

And with that happy though he took the bus home. Once at home, he walked up to his bed. With today's wonderful experience, and another sure to come tomorrow, he slept.

(Line break, yeah!)

Chica was lonely. She was alone in the kitchen while the others were arguing. It's not HER fault she didn't have a cooking buddy. She's always wanted to have another animatronic she can cook pizzas with. And although she didn't need to eat, it was fun to.

"I'm going to get you, endo. One way or another."

(Line break, yeah!)

Mike was having a nightmare. He was trapped inside of his office with bonnie towering over him. With a suit that looked like a yellow Freddy in hand, Bonnie seized Mike and took him backstage.

"Please, no! I'm just an honest man who wants to make some cash!"

"Silly endo! You're just here because you're breaking the rules. Put on your suit and you can go 'earn cash'"

"No! Nooooo!" Was all Mike said, while the legs were put on him. He felt a crushing sensation in his legs, with blood everywhere. Next his chest. The crossbeams snapped, going through his chest and hitting a lung. Next his arms. The pain was unbearable, with blood splattering everywhere. Finally was his head. As the mask was put on, the crossbeams and wires went straight through his skull. And with that, he woke up.

"AAH! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Realizing it was just a dream, Mike calmed down. "That was a fucked up dream."

 **Yes! I hit the 600 word mark. That was a milestone. My goal is to have at least 800 words per chapter by the end.**

 **BlackSmithy: So, mike. Did you enjoy that?**

 **Mike: *holds up RPG* Say it again. I fucking dare you to say it again!**

 **BlackSmithy: Okay, okay. Just put that down.**


	4. Night 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Woo! Anyways, thank you guys for the support. Looks like little Mikey-Wikey is having a nightmare! d'aww!**

 **Mike: STFU man. Just STFU.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will include "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. Not sure if I can post links here, but look it up. It's a 70's classic. 1977 to be exact. :3**

 **anyways, without further ado:**

Oh, great. It started storming. Mike usually _loved_ the rain. Free bath, right? But this time it seemed... somber. With dark clouds overhead.

"Great. More fun times with Fazfuck. Better get ready for work, then."

Mike took a quick shower (in his bathroom, mind you), then dressed up. While doing so he swore he could see his hands turn into animatronic hands for a quick second, hopefully not a foreshadow of what is to come.

"What the hell? Am I hallucinating? Well, no use dwelling over it."

Mike ate a slice from yesterday's pizza and, with that, took the bus to work.

(Line break, yeah!)

Mike sat at his office. 11:00.

"Well, still an hour left. Might as well listen to the radio."

Turning on the radio, he started listening to whatever was on a the time, and found it a pleasant surprise that it was an old classic from the 70's, Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees.

 **Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,**  
 **I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.**  
 **Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around**  
 **Since I was born.**  
 **And now it's all right. It's OK.**  
 **And you may look the other way.**  
 **We can try to understand**  
 **The New York Times' effect on man.**

 **Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,**  
 **You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',**  
 **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.**

 **Well now, I get low and I get high,**  
 **And if I can't get either, I really try.**  
 **Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.**  
 **I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.**  
 **You know it's all right. It's OK.**  
 **I'll live to see another day.**  
 **We can try to understand**  
 **The New York Times' effect on man.**

 **Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,**  
 **You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',**  
 **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.**

 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.**  
 **Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Stayin' alive.**

 **Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,**  
 **I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.**  
 **Music loud and women warm,**  
 **I've been kicked around since I was born.**  
 **And now it's all right. It's OK.**  
 **And you may look the other way.**  
 **We can try to understand**  
 **The New York Times' effect on man.**

 **Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,**  
 **You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',**  
 **And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**  
 **Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.**

 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.**  
 **Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **I'm stayin' alive.**

 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.**  
 **Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **I'm stayin' alive.**

 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.**  
 **Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **I'm stayin' alive.**

 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.**  
 **Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.**  
 **I'm stayin' alive.**

Finding the song chillingly accurate to what his life was at the moment, Mike turned off the radio.

"Huh, it should almost be 12:00."

*ding dong* *ding dong*

The bells rang, almost as if they were taunting Mike. As if saying 'You think you can survive?', and Mike hated it.

"Shut up you damn bells!"

The night was fairly uneventful, with Bonnie occasionally appearing at the doors, and Chica wouldn't move from the kitchen.

"Good. I think I got this one in the bag."

(Line break, yeah!)

"Psst. Chica!" Bonnie whispered, hoping that the "endo" wouldn't hear him "Chica, I have a plan to capture the endo!"

"Oh really? Do tell!" Chica chirped, excited about... something.

"Ok, heres the plan. We both appear at his doors at the same time, forcing him to close them. Then, his power will drain like air from a popped balloon."

"Wow, that's actually a good idea! Go tell Freddy, I'm going to give the endo this pizza I made for him."

"You DO realize that he will probably close the door on your face, right? These endos really don't want to go in suits. Whenever we stuff them, some weird oil thing comes out. It's kinda creepy."

"Well, theres no shame in trying!" Chica said, oblivious to the fact that Mike was hearing the whole conversation through the cameras.

 **Well guys, due to the song I didn't write as much actual chapter. However, I think we can all agree it was a good song. Now if you don't like it, that's fine too. I'm pumping out these chapters like 2 or 3 a day anyways.**


	5. Was she really that bad?

**OK guys, so I won't be able to update my fanfic quite as fast do to school. Yeah, school sucks. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my work none the less, I enjoy making it :3. By the way, don't forget to vote on my poll. It ends on september the 10th and the story can't progress without it. If nobody votes I will choose myself, andyou guys may not like that. So vote!**

 **BlackSmithy: I like writing fanfictions!**

 **Mike: you mean you enjoy torturing me?**

 **BlackSmithy: we do not speak of that.**

 **Now, without further ado:**

Chica was happy. She was finally going to make a friend. A new member of the family. She knew this one wouldn't leak weird oil. She just felt it in her servos.

*knock knock* *knock knock*

"Mr. Endo! Let me in!" Chica said, quite loudly.

"Aww hell no! Leave, you duck reject!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That wasn't very nice." Replied chica sadly

"Yeah, well stuffing me in a suit isn't very nice!"

"Why though, I don't get it! Why don't you endos ever want to be put in a gosh darn suit! It's not like it hurts you!"

"Fuck off!" replied Mike, getting worried now

"Fine! I'll leave this pizza here in case you change your mind!" Chica ran away crying oily tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Wait... No! What? Pull yourself together, Mike! She wants to kill you? Doesn't she?"

(Line Break, yeah!)

To say Chica was upset was an understatement. Couldn't the endo just see that she liked him? As soon as she laid eyes on him she knew that ha was the one. Plus, he would balance the family as a cooking buddy for her. She had it all planned out.

"*sob* *sob* Bonnie!" She shouted, crying

"Yeah, what's up Chicadee?"

"Don't call me that"

"Okay fine. What?"

"He just shut the door. He told me to go away. Why can't he just be IN HIS GODDAMN SUIT! **IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GONNA BREAK HIS SERVOS OR CUT HIS WIRES!** "

Chica's eyes blackened, with only a tiny wite light. Bonnie was scared. Usually endos where scared of him. He didn't know why.

'Now I know what they feel like, I guess' Bonnie though, still scared by Chica's angry look

"Calm down, Chica. Maybe it's a glitch. I'm sure that if we stuff him he'll be nicer. The Joy of Creation will help."

"I guess so. I'm sorry" Chica said, her eyes back to normal

"It's ok, chicadee."

"Don't call me that."

(Line break, yeah)

Mike sighed. Finally the damned bird left.

"Fuck you, Chica" he said, relieved that he was going to survive another night. After that, the bells rung, signifying an end to his misery for the night. He noticed a pizza. Pepperoni, mushrooms and olives. His favorite. Mike felt guilty for acting the way he did. But can you blame him? They were trying to kill him!

"Still, I wsh there was a better way." Mike said, taking the pizza. No matter what, food was scarce and that pizza was good. Extremely tired, Mike took the bus home and slept, ready for tomorrow's nightmares.

(Line break, yeah!)

Mike was having another nightmare. This time, it was daytime. He saw a man in purple. He had an employee tag that said "Hi! My name is Vincent" and had a crank in hand.

"Goodnight, security guard!" He said, using it on Freddy. He removed a blue chip and put in a red chip that said "20". "Sleep well!"

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to retype it like twice. But It was worth it. Remember to vote in the poll, and as always, forge on.**


	6. Memories

**Thank you guys so much! You guys really surprised me. So many views, so many good reviews. Now, I've noticed you guys want Mike to be stuffed.**

 **Mike: What? What? No! Nooooo!**

 **BlackSmithy: *drags Mike to backstage* For the fans!**

 **Mike: Hell no! *pulls out RPG***

 **To be continued!**

 **P.S.: remember to vote on my poll. You may just save Mike from his impending doom. ;) Also, this chapter is really dark. And sad. You have been warned.**

 **Now, without further ado:**

Mike Schmidt hated his life. The rent for the apartment was due tomorrow, and he didn't have the money!

"Guess I'll be living at the YMCA until I get my check from Fazfuck's" he thought out loud. "I wish my mother was here. Not my father, though. He's a douschebag."

(Line break, yeah! [Flash Back])

Mike was at the hospital. His mother had just gone out driving and crashed. He had so many emotions going on inside of him that he was at a loss for words. He was angry at his mom, at himself. He was angry at his dad for leaving his mom when he was 2. But most of all, he was sad. Sad that his mother might not make it. The doctor came into the waiting room.

"Mr Schmidt, sir. Your mother..."

"What?! What's going to happen to her doctor?"

"She... She... She isn't going to make it."

"Wha.. Th-This had b-better be some c-cruel j-joke, r-r-right?" Mike said. He knew the anwer before the words came out of his mouth.

"No, Mr. Schmidt. We did all we could do. She needs to be put to rest."

"Can I at least visit her before you take away life support?" Mike asked

"Yes, of course. Take all the time you need."

(Line break... woohoo... this chappie took a dark turn, didn't it?...)

"Mom. I just wanted to say before they unhook you from life support. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I've failed you mom. I've failed you."

Mike cried. He didn't care that doctors would hear. He didn't care that he looked like a 5 year old. He let it out. Once he was done, he gave a small, weak nod to the doctors, and waited.

(Line break *sob sob* y-yeah... [end flashback...])

Mike was crying. How did he know this? He felt the wet tears on his face. He tried his best to clean his face. Mike usually never cried. He used his mother as a role model, and she was a tough cookie, to say the least. Mike always wondered what it was like, living with a child and not having a husband to help. She learned fast and became a chef, and with that money supported mike and herself.

"Well, better ge back to work."

 **This chapter was a tad depressing, but it needed to be done to further expand Mike's background. It was short, so let's call it a semi-chapter. By the way, I'm kinda building my own AU at this point, with many similarities to the games. The only difference really is Mike and the animatronics. They have personalities. Yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and as always, forge on.**


	7. Night 3

***sniff sniff* wow Mikey, I didn't know you were that emotional. Why didn't you tell me?**

 **Mike: *holds out knife* surprise, motherfucker.**

 **Smithy: Fine, fine. Anyways, here are the poll results:**

 **Stuff 'em and let him live as one of them: 2**

 **Let him live: 3**

 **Anything else: 0**

 **I kinda really want to stuff him. You guys make me sad :'(**

 **Also, concerning making my stories longer. I've given up on that. I'm posting a new chapter every two days if not every day anyways. Although this might change due to school. At this point, I prefer quality over quantity. Also, the OC's get real now! Anyways, without further ado:**

"Mr. Schmidt!" Mike heard his boss call as soon as he entered the building.

"Yes, sir?" Mike responded, nervous.

"You've been great, son! In fact, so great that we have built an animatronic to honor you."

"Why would you build an animatronic for me? Isn't it a waste of money?"

"We needed a new one to keep the place fresh. So we decided to make it after the eployee of the month. Truth is, all of our employees have... moved on to other things by now. So since you're the only one left, we've made it after you!" The manager explained.

"That makes sense I guess. Show me the new fu- I mean animatronic."

"Right this way!"

(Line break, yeah!)

"Alright, this is Fletcher the Falcon. He helps out Chica by day and keeps watch by night."

Mike gazed in awe at the animatronic. It was a falcon with HIS security uniform. Hat and all. The falcon had red feathers with a white belly, and had a piercing glare, which was replaced with a look of warmth and kindness. It looked like Mike, except it was a bird.

"Sir, this is a huge honor."

"This isn't even the icing on the cake. Now you get to program it. We have some technicians to help you."

"..."

(Line Break, yeah!)

Mike sighed.

"Great. Another fucker to take care of. Awesome"

On that note, Mike walked to his office, sat down, and got to work.

"The hell? Are you kidding? It's not even 1 AM and the Bunny is out and about!"

Sure enough, Bonnie was already in the main hall. Mike sighed. He thought he'd never have to do this, but he turned on the speaker.

"Mr. Bonnie, why don't you just go back, hmm?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You WILL now the joy of creation. You will become one of us."

Mike shuddered at that. There was no way he was ever going to becomeone of those... those... things. Right? Right?

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. My life sucks as it is now, and living as an animatronic without need to eat or sleep sounds great." Mike thought out loud

"That's the spirit!" A misterious voice, female, said cheerfully.

"Fuck!" Mike said. While he was thinking, he made himself vulnerable. Checking the right door lights, he saw Chica. He closed the door as quick as possible.

"You can't hide forever, Mr. Endoskeleton. Your glitch needs to be fixed so you can be one of us!"

"And why would I want that?"

"Because, silly. Without it you can't perform for children!"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"You'll come around!" Chica responded. She then walked away, into the dining hall.

After that, Bonnie appeared at the door several times, only for it to be shut closed. Eventually, the bells rung, signifying the end of the night.

"Woohoo! Only 3 days 'til my paycheck!" Mike yelled. While walking out the office, he noticed a pizza and a note.

'I see you enjoyed yesterday's pizza. Here, have another one! -Your pal and soon to be kitchen buddy, Chi.'

With another sigh, Mike left withthe pizza.

"Oh wait, I should write her a than you" Mike said. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

'Thanks Chica! You have no idea how much this means to me. Although you try to kill me at night, you're a good friend/enemy. -Mike'

With that, he left.

(Line break, yeah!)

Freddy looked to Chica. Still in the kitchen. All she talked about these days was that endo. He waked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Freddy!" She chirped.

"Hi, Chics! What's going on?"

"The endo left me a note! Look!"

Freddy looked at the note. Perhaps the end is not what he seemed. He'll just have to see what's underneath the seams.

 **Survive the Night, anyone? Man, I love that song! Anyways, thank you all for the support. You guys are awesome. Remember to vote on the poll, and as always, forge on.**


	8. AN 2: The Chappie strikes back!

**Hey guys! Glad ya continued reading. Right now it's 50/50 if I should stuff Mike. But I know that I will. Eventually. Keep that in mind. Anyways, believe it or not I'm actually updating from Ontario, Canada. Canadaaaaa! Also, I've noticed people PM'ing me saying my stuff is "shit" because it doesn't have proper grammar or spelling. I'm sorry, but please be aware that English is NOT my first language. As such, I will not use big words or know how to spell everything. Yeah. Anyways,**

 **Guest: Surprise, motherfucker!**

 **Blacksmithy: What?**

 **Guest: *Holds up knife* Update today, (Or tomorrow morning, whichever works.)**

 **Blacksmithy: I cry everytime.**

 **Anyways, without further ado:**

Mike arrived at the YMCA. He walked up to the receptionist

"Ma'am, I would like to stay in a room. I recently lost my apartment."

"Right this way, sir!" The woman said, leading him to the men's room. "Whenever you need something, anything at all, just call okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied.

With that, the woman walked back to the reception desk. He looked around. He saw dozens of men, each sleeping in their bed.

"Well, it is 8:00 AM. I should get some sleep." He though out loud, earning him a "shh" from the man at the opposite side of the room. He laid down and drifted into blissful sleep.

(Line break, yeah!)

Mike was in the pizzeria. He looked around.

"Hello?!" He shouted. "Is anybody there?"

"Hello, Fletcher!" A voice said. He turned around, and crimson eyes met his. Bonnie the Bunny was looking straight at him.

"Shit!" Mike cursed, before running down a dark hallway.

"What's the matter, Fletcher?" Bonnie asked, joined by Chica and Freddy.

"Fletcher? What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

At that moment, Foxy entered the room. All the animatronics were speaking in sync.

"Fletcher, what's wrong?" They asked.

Curious, he looked down. What he saw scared him. He expected to see his body, but instead saw red and white feathers.

"Aah, what the hell?"

"Tell us what's wrong Fletcher. We can help." They said.

"Noooo!"

And with that, he woke up. 10 PM.

"Shit! I overslept." He said. He quickly put in his security outfit and took the bus to work.


	9. Tears and Blood

**Ok guys. I did what has to be done. No more needs to be said.** **I'm sorry Mike... Warning: things get pretty graphic this chapter. :'(. This is a fucked up chapter.**

Mike was confident. He had this in the bag. All of the animatronics were gathered in the kitchen. However, when Mike tried to listen on their conversation, the audio was turned off.

"Damn it!" Mike cursed, hitting his fist on the desk. He checked the hallways. For a split second, he could've sworn he saw the Freddy poster take it's head off. 1 AM. This was going to be a long night. He checked the stage. Somehow, they got from the kitchen to the stage.

"There you are!" He sighed in relief.

"Shit! I forgot to check pirate's cove!" Nervous, he checked pirate's cove. It was open. Foxy wasn't there.

"Aah! Shit! What the fuck! Where the fuck did he go?" He attempted to shout, although it came out as a hoarse whisper. Nervous, he lowered the camera. He saw a pair of amber eyes.

"Why aren't ye in yer suit? I outta make ye walk the plank! Let's get you into a suit!"

"Aah! What? How?" Was all Mike managed while Foxy dragged him backstage. He room was dark, and Mike couldn't see a thing.

"Did you get the endo?" Mike heard an oddly familiar voice say.

"Aye."

"Let's begin." Was all Mike heard, before the lights were turned on. What he saw terrified him. He saw the animatronics holding the Fletcher suit.

"Alright, endoskeleton. You've broken a few rules. But we forgive you. It's what families do." Freddy said warmly.

"So you won't put me in a suit?" Mike asked.

"We have to. It's against the rules." Freddy replied, holding up the legs.

"Let us begin." Was all Mike heard before the legs were out on. Now, Mikehas broken his legs before. Countless times even throughout his adulthood. This, however, topped all of those times combined. There was blood coming out of the legs and onto the floor. He could no longer feel his legs. It was as if someone had cut them off. Then came the chest. Crossbeams and wires tore through him and his lungs. He could no longer breathe. Blood exploded from his chest and onto the floor.

"A-a-ah. H-el-p m-" Was all Mike could manage before the arms were put on. At this point, the pain was starting to die down. He felt numb. That was before the head was put on. He could not see. Eventually, a beam tore through his skull and Mike saw a light.

(*Punches BlackSmithy* Line Break, *punch* *kick* *stab* **"mmph!"** Yeah!)

Chica was sad. She knew she shouldn't be. She should be happy now that she has a new member of the family. But somehow, she wasn't. Then it began. She heard the endo scream. She saw thered liquid. She saw him go limp. Just like the other endos.

 **Well. That happened. Line Break guy really did a number on me. And I'll never play the clarinet again... (Amazing world of gumball, anyone? At least I think it was from Gumball. Yeah, the episode with Mr. Cuddles.)**


	10. Tears of Joy

**Well, that last part was... I'm not even gonna say it. I feel sorry for Mike. But I did what had to be done.**

 **Mike: Z..Z..A..SS...wha...t... ..ZRRRRRR...ve...you...do...ne..**

 **Blacksmithy: Nothing a little Duct Tape can't fix! Right? Right?**

 **Also, I'll be referring to Mike as Mike. He's Fletcher on the outside, but Mike on the inside. One last thing: the puppet is female in this fanfiction. No more needs to be said.**

 **Anyways, without further ado:**

Mike was floating. That was the one thing he knew. He didn't know where he was, and frankly, didn't care. This is the one time in his life since his parents divorced that he has been at peace.

'So, am I dead?' He thought. 'Am I in heaven?'

"I'm afraid not." Answered a voice, obviously female.

"What? Who's there?" He asked the unknown voice.

"Just a memory now. I'm just a memory." Replied the voice "You can call me the Marionette, or Mari."

"Err, Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"Well met, Mike Schmidt."

"Alright. That's nice and all, but where am I and why am I not dead?"

Suddenly, a shape appeared out of thin air. It was very thin with black clothes and a white mask that appeared to be crying purple tears. It has a huge smile that looked forced. It looked oddly familiar to Mike, but he had no idea where he had seen it before.

"You are here because I have been watching you, Mike Schmidt. You are not a murderer as I once thought. Unfortionately, they got to you. I am giving you a choice, Mike Schmidt. A choice I do not often give. You can leave this earth and rest in peace, or you can stay behind and watch over my family. Give them the care and attention I cannot. This is your choice, and that choice is final. There is no going back."

As soon as the Marionette said it he knew what his choice was going to be. Why sould he care for those fuckers after what they had done to him? They had brutally stuffed him in a suit. They had crushed his body and his mind.

"Why should I help them?" He asked. "What have they done to me to deserve my care?"

"Maybe you are right. Maybe they do not deserve your care. But they do need it. Here, let me show you." She replied, waving her hand.

Mike was no longer floating. He was back at the pizzeria. He was in his office, and sitting on his chair was himself. A perfect copy of Mike sitting on his chair looking at the camera."

"What the fuck? Where did the bunny go!?" His copy shouted. "Oh shit! I'm going to get fired!"

"What is this? Hello?" He asked himself, confused. "Who are you?"

The marionette laughed. It was more like a giggle than a laugh. "You (Intentional) can't hear you. We are in the past. I am showing you your first night."

"Oh."

The marionette floated to the doors, and proceeded to break the laws of reality by going _through_ the huge metal doors.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" She asked, annoyed.

With a sigh, Mike followed suit. He went _straight through_ the doors. He didn't even feel it, it was as if they weren't there. Past Mike screamed, startling Mike. Mike was starting to feel embarrassed by past him's unprofessionalism. After reaching the end of the hallway, the Marionette went into the dining hall, with Mike following closely. She took a right, walked for some more, then entered the kicten. Then, she broke even more laws of reality by _floating_ over an unaware past Chica.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" She asked impatiently.

"Wait, how are you floating?" He asked, extremely coonfused.

"We are in your mind. Just imagine yourself floating and you will float." She replied.

Mike, not wanting to anger the Marionette, floated right next to her.

"Watch." She said.

"It's not fair" He heard past Chica sigh. "Freddy and Bonnie have each other, and Foxy doesn't want to be with anybody. I- I- I just want somebody. I need somebody close to me. I *sniff*"

Mike watched as Chica burst into oily tears. She was crying. And for the first time in his life, Mike felt bad for her. Sure, she had tried to kill him. But that was all she knew. He watched as Chica cried and cried on the floor. Freddy and Bonnie were both still on the stage, so nobody was hearing her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to comfort her. But he couldn't. Mike had never felt so powerless in his life.

"Do you see now why I am offering you this choice?" Asked the Marionette. Mike's surroundings faded, until he was floating in a bright light again.

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Mike?" She asked

"Yes." He replied. "I will stay."

If possible, the smile on the Marionette's mask turned into a genuine happy smile and the tears dissapeared. And with that, the light faded, and there was darkness.

 **Alright guys. Now you know he didn't die for good. ;) I wanted to make this chapter short, but ironically, this is the longest chapter I have ever made. You're welcome. Anyways, hope you enjoyeed, and as always, forge on.**


	11. Family Bonding

**Hey guys! How ya doing? Me? I'm busy with school, but otherwise good. Anyways, I checked the reviews for my story today and there it was. Mr. Derpface commented on my fanfiction. Wow. I'm glad all of you enjoy my content. I certainly enjoy making it ;)**

 **Anyways** , **without further ado and stuffs:**

Mike was still floating. This floating didn't seem like he was flowing in air, however. It was as if he was floating down a stream. This gave Mike time to wonder if he made the right choice.

"What did they ever do to me?" He asked himself, only to answer his own question. "Nothing!" He shouted, "They've done nothing." No matter how hard Mike thought, he had no idea why he had chosen to stay. He could have left this place and rest in peace. But NO, he had to say he wanted to stay behind. Eventually, Mike started to hear voices. They started as whispers, but grew louder and louder.

"Is he ok?" He heard a male voice ask.

"I don't know. What's with this red liquid?" He heard another voice answer.

"Shh, guys, I think he's waking up!" A third voice, female, interrupted.

"Aye, I think the lassie be right. He looks like he be waking up." Said a fourth voice with what appeared to be a pirate accent.

Mike opened with eyes and was greeted by the same four animatronics that set out to kill him each night.

"Aah. He woke up!" Announced Freddy.

"Hello! I'm Chica. What's your name Mr. Endoskeleton?" Asked Chica.

"Don't rush him, Chica. Give him time." Whispered Bonnie, oblivious to the fact that Mike could hear him anyways.

Mike was at a loss for words? Why was he here? All he remembered were those blasted nights. The nights where he escaped by the skin of his teeth. The nights that had kept luring in like a pack of snakes. The nights that had given him pain and suffering. The nights that were now his reality.

"So, Endoskeleton," Freddy started "Mind if I call you Endo?"

"No." Mike said flatly.

"Anyways, Endo, now that you are finally in a suit we need to give you a name."

"I have an idea! How about Ralph!" Suggsted Bonnie.

"No, the name is too tacky." Replied Chica.

"How 'bout we give the lad a choice?" Suggested Foxy.

"All in favor?"

Everybody in the room except Mike raised his hand. He was speechless. After a while of the animatronics guessing what name he wanted, he finally got the courage to speak up.

"Why?" Was all he asked. "Why did you do this?"

"So you can perform, silly!" Replied Chica. "An animatronics without a suit scares the children. So it's a rule here at Freddy Fazbear's. Endoskeletons come often, but they deactivate so quickly you would think they were dead."

"No. NO. NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" screeched Mike. "I DID NOT D **IE! I SURVIVED AND THIS WAS A DREAM!"**

Freddy grabbed Mike in one of those disarming grabs and threw him on the floor.

"You will respect me and my friends, or suffer the consequences. You are being given a choice. Disobey, and you go straight into the incinerator."

Mike gulped.

"Th- The incinerator?" Asked a shocked Chica.

"Naw. I'm just kidding! The most I'll ever give is a time out." Freddy replied with a smile.

"Got you all, though!"

Mike couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this new family won't be so bad after all...

 **So I know what you're thinking.**

 **Guest: Great, this is becoming another one of those "Mike lives with it" fictions.**

 **Nope! Mike will get used to it, but he's not gonna have an easy life just because he was brutally impaled by crossbeams and wires.**


	12. Sort of an AN 3: Chappierising

**Hi guys! You guys have probably noticed a lack of updates. Well, that's because I've been sick. Yeah. Sorry about not being able to update the story. Anyways, I hope to get better soon. Thanks, and hold that forging for a bit. My head hurts. There ya go.**


	13. My name is Mike Right?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Been a while, but I'm better now. Now to answer some questions you guys may have.**

 **Guest: Y U NO UPDATE?**

 **Well, as you may or may not know, I was sick, so I couldn't update. Then of course there's school... Anyways, I'm better now, so I can update again.**

 **Guest: Y U NO HAVE LONGER STORIES?**

 **Because, I prefer quality over quantity.**

 **Guest: Y U NO HAVE BETTER QUALITY?**

 **Because, I prefer quantity over quality.**

 **Guest: Happy llama, sad llama**

 **Mentally disturbed llama, super lamma**

 **Guest: Drama llama, big fat mama llama**

 **Also, remember to vote on my poll on what I should do with Jeremy. The story may or may not depend on this poll. Anyways, without further ado:**

Mike stopped, scared by how easily he had just accepted that he was dead.

' _Dead.'_ Mike thought, tears welling up in his eyes. _'I'm dead.'_

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Freddy

"Dead." Mike whispered. "Dead. Dead. Dead, dead, dead."

Mike repeated those same words, over and over and over again.

"Dead. I'm dead. YOU KILLED ME!" Screeched Mike. "YOU KILLED ME AND NOW I'M DEAD!"

"What do you mean, dead?" Asked Freddy with a mix of curiosity and fear. "We just put you in a suit. We didn't kill you."

"Or how about Clyde?" Asked Bonnie, unaware of the fact that everyone in the room was staring at him. "Ooh, Clydes's a good one. I like Clyde. Or maybe Bob. Bob's nice. It's a little over-used, but still nice. Ooh! I know! Edward! Ed-"

"My name is Mike. Mike Schmidt. My name is Mike and I'm a human."

The room became silent. Then suddenly Bonnie burst into laughter.

"H-human? What?" Bonnie continued laughing, now joined by everyone else.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Laughed Chica

"I'm serious." Mike said, with a serious look on his face.

"Sure ye are!" Laughed Foxy, oily tears in his eyes.

Everyone except Mike continued laughing for a while that seemed like an eternity to Mike. Eventually everyone calmed down.

"No, but seriosuly." Freddy said. "We need a name."

"I said my name was Mike." Mike said sternly. "My. Name. Is. Mike."

"Aww, but Mike is such a boring name!" complained Bonnie.

"Anyways, I think we should leave 'Mike' alone for a while. Right now he obviously doesn't want to be around us."

Everyone silently agreed, and after a few minutes the room was silent. Mike used this opportunity to do the manliest thing he could do. He went to a corner, liad down, and cried.

 **Alright! Another chapter! This one was short, but don't you worry. I have something big planned. Anyways, thanks again for your positive reviews and constructive criticism! They are always appreciated. Again, remember to vote on my poll on what I should do with Jeremy. See ya next time, and as always, forge on!**


	14. A cupcake?

**Actually... IT'S NOT OK!** **Hi guys! Me again! I couldn't leave you guys. I just couldn't. Writing** **fanfictions is my life now. I'm still sad about my... loss... but like I said fanfiction has become my life. That, and waiting for my NASA application to come through... Anyways, The results for the poll are coming in, and right now the most popular option seems to be "let him live and be a major character". Well, anyways, if you haven't already, go vote on the poll to determine poor little Jermeh's fate...**

 **Jeremy: ...**

 **K now is question answer time:**

 _ **Guest: That cache add in the author notes... Are you Amanda _ from sixth grade!? It's me _**_

 **Blacksmithy: No, my name is not amanda and I'm not female... I deleted your comment because I didn't want to put out Amanda's name...**

 **Anyways, without further ado:**

Mike looked around the room. Drawings were pinned to the walls, some looked new, but most looked as if they were made years ago. To any Fazbear's Pizza guest the room may look devoid of danger, but to Mike the room only meant suffering and death. It may be because as a child he didn't really like the animatronics, and this was the room where they usually stayed after the show. It may also be because this was the room where he was brutally murdered by a band of malfunctioning androids...

(AWW YEAH! THE RETURN OF THEEEEEE: Line break, yeah!)

After what seemed like an hour, the fatfuckers came back with a cupcake decorated with small letters that spelled out:

" _Welcome to the family, Mike!"_

Mike looked at them incredulously.

"You expect to win me over with... A CUPCAKE!?" Mike asked furiously

"Well..." Answered Freddy "Kinda..."

"Well, that didn't work! Retreat!" Shouted Bonnie, running out of the room flapping his arms up and down, followed by an embarrased Freddy, a wierded out Foxy, and a sad Chica.

Mike heard the doors shut behind him. Witn nothing else to do, Mike laid down and closed his... Eyes?

(Dream time (sort of flashback) yeah!)

A young Mike was sitting at the front of the table. His friends had talked him into having his sixth birthday at Fazbear's pizza, and Mike wasn't sure if he should be scared or excited.

"Hey kids!" Shouted Freddy from the stage "Today we're here to celebrate one special kid... Today's Birthday Star, Mike Schmidt! The kids cheered and chanted "Mike! Mike! Mike!"

"Now which one of you is Mike?" Asked Freddy. "Is it... You?" Freddy pointed at a young girl at the end of the table

"Noooo!" The kids shouted

"Is it... You?" Freddy pointed at another girl to the side.

"Noooo!"

Freddy scratched his head. "Well, if you're not Mike, and you're not Mike, then where is Mike?"

The entire crowd pointed a finger at Mike.

"There you are, Mike!" Freddy looked directly into Mike's eyes. Mike could have sworn he saw an oily tear travel down Freddy's face, but if that was the case, nobody seemed to care.

"Now, Mike. We can't have a birthday party without a birthday star!"

The crowd started to chant "Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!" as the Toreador March started to play.

"Come on up, Mike! Come **hel-** play with us!"

Mike nervously stood up from his chair and got on stage. This close, Freddy seemed more like a monster from people's nightmares than a cute cuddly teddy bear. As Mike looked around the room, he spotted a guy in the back dressed in a security uniform with a nametag of "Vincent" and what appeared to be purple facepaint. The man noticed Mike's stares and walked into the back room.

"Alright Mike, it's time to sing the **death** song! Alright kids, are you ready? One, two, three!"

"Happy birthday to **Mike!** , happy **wake** to you! **Up!** Birthday"-

(Dream end, yeah!)

 **Alright guys! It's over! Very happy woth how ot turned out, and still waiting on that poll, so go ahead and vote! Anyways, thanks for your reviews, they are always appreciated. Stay safe, and as always, forge on!**


	15. Fletcher

**Hey guys! Yes, I admit I tok a pretty long vacation from the internet in general, and I blame it all on Crusader Kings 2. Ok, maybe it's not their fault, but still. Anyways, I'm fine, it's not completed, actually I plan on continuing this story for some time, until I get any other ideas. I only do one story at a time to, so you guys don't come for a particular story and then get dissapointed. And, now that I'm done, I can finally continue writing. I gotta say, after two months, I have a good amount of ideas, but don't blame me if Mike becomes the king of FNAFeria... (Cawthon Vult!) BTW, I wasn't actually serious about that NASA application XD I'm not qualified enough. So close, yet so far...**

 **ANYWAYS (I SAY THAT WAY TOO MUCH) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO (I don't even know why I say that...)**

Mike woke up with an inhuman scream and checked the clock. 5:30 AM. The restaurant would open in half an hour.

 _'Weird, that scream sounded almost... robo-'_

Then Mike remembered something. He _was_ a robot. And with that thought came all of the painful memoried and sensations that he had experienced just a few hours ago. The crunching, the screaming, the laughing, the crying, the gushing, the snapping-

"STOP" Mike cried out, "STOP! JUST STOP!"

Trying really hard to hold back the tears, Mike closed his... eyes, laid down, and tried to rest for the remainder of the night.

(Line break, yeah!)

Mike felt his eyes open.

 _'That's weird, I didn't actually open my eyes...'_

"Ah, what a beautiful day! Time to get ready for the kids!"

 _'I didn't say that... It came out of my mouth, but...'_

Mike felt his body move on it's own. It stood up from his sleeping bag, and rolled it up. It then proceeded to put it away, walk to the kitchen, and sit down next to the rest of the animatronics.

 _'Hey fuckers!'_

"Hi guys!"

 _'OK, what the actual fuck is going on?'_

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hi, Mr. Endoskeleton. Have you finally decided on a name?" Asked Freddy, ignoring Chica's glare.

 _'Yeah, it's Mike, dumbfuck.'_

"Yes, actually. I'll take the name Fletcher."

"That's actually a good name," Commented Bonnie "although I still like Bob better..."

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Everybody said in unison, including Fletcher.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Fletcher

"Pizza!" Chica declared "Made it myself!"

"Nice!" Responded Fletcher

 _'NOOOOOOOO!'_

(Line Break, yeah!)

After breakfast, the fazfu- I mean, the animatronics, each went into their rooms, with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood on the stage, Foxy went back into Pirate Cove, and Fletcher waited for Chica in kitchen.

 _'I wonder if I can set this place on fire and make a run for it...'_

"That's not necessary, is it Mike?" Fletcher said in his robotic voice.

 _'AH! What the fuck?!'_

"Mike, you wouldn't want a time out, would you?' Fletcher said, his voice robotic and without emotion.

 _'Fuck you!'_

 **Alright guys, I'm ending it here. Short chapter, but whatever. It's good to be back. I really have nothing more to say, except the results to the poll:**

 **Let him live as a major character has won with 3 votes! Nice! Hehehe, he may not die a painful death, but that doesn't mean I can't do any non-lethal extremely painful and humiliating things with him hehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehhehe...**

 **JUST KIDDING! Yeah, I may be a bit rusty after that long vacation, but hopefully I'll improve with time. Blah blah blah forge on and stuff.**


	16. Everybody loves Fletcher!

**Well, that happened. I haven't been updating as much as I should lately, but that will hopefully improve soon. Anyways, I'm back. Again. Yeah, I'm running out of excuses... Let me see... Ugh... Runescape? No. Uh... Europa Universalis IV? Ahh, screw it. I'll go with that. Also, from now on, Fletcher's speech will be in bold.**

 **And without further ado:**

Mike was pissed. Pissed at the animatronics. Pissed at his manager. But mostly, he was pissed at himself.

 _'Couldn't I have_ _chosen to work at a pizza hut?'_ He asked himself.

 **"Ah, but if you would have chosen to work somewhere else, you would have still ended up in the same position. Every major moment of your life is a fixed, predetermined point. Nobody can change it. You are the only man in the world who cannot change his destiny."**

 _'Great. Hey, listen. I love super deep talks as much as the next guy, but I need a way to get out of here. You wouldn't happen to have anything that would help me escape lying around, would you?'_

 **"Forget about it, Michael. I am prepared for anything. I have access to all of your thoughts and memories. I know what you will do seconds before you do it. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"**

 _"FU-"_

(Line break, YEAH! 11:30 AM)

"-UCK"

Mike woke up. He lifted his head and moved his "fingers" in front of him to make sure he could move them.

"Fuck yeah! I can move again! Take that motherfucker!"

Mike looked around. It seemed like he was back in the closet. He got up, put his sleeping bag away, and lifted his arm. There, he saw a small sticker that read "A.I.", and a small red light next to the sticker, which he assumed meant that Fletcher was deactivated. For now.

"Well, I guess that's that. Time to go look for a way out."

Mike opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Nothing. Only pots and pans, a spoon, a fork, and an un-cooked pizza. He walked up to the fridge and opened it. Nothing. Having decided there was nothing of use in the kitchen, he walked back to the hallway, and then went through the party room and on to the stage. There, he found three of the animatronics in a trance-like state, staring off into the distance.

"Hello? Fuckers? Anybody home?"

Bonnie turned his head towards Mike, and then back towards the wall.

 _'Something is wrong'_ he thought. He waved his "hand" in front of the animatronic's eyes, to see if they would flinch. No response. Then, somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of bells. And with that, the animatronics turned towards Mike.

"You shouldn't be here." Said Bonnie.

"Well, that's a big change of attitude from-"

"Leave," Said Chica "Before it's too late!"

And with that, Mike ran back into his closet. For the remainder of the night, he slept with one eye open, listening to the sounds outside. It seemed like Freddy Fazbear's had chosen a new security guard, and the poor man had no idea what was going on. Eventually, he was caught by the animatronics and stuffed, and the screams could be heard throughout the entire pizzeria.

 **Alright guys, that was chapter 17! Again, pretty short chapter, but at this point I'm too tired to continue. At the time that I am writing this it is actually 2:00 AM. Yeah, the things I do for you guys... Anyways, I hope to update more frequently in the future! Hope you've enjoyed my story, and forge on!**


	17. Mike absolutely loves children!

**Hey guys! So, after a few months, I'm back! Yeah, I'm a bit rusty after a few months of not writing fanfiction, but I'm ready! Thank you guys for your support! Slight change- The animatronics knew Mike was a human the whole time. This gives me more material to work with, and I honestly don't know why I didn't start out like this. Also, anything Fletcher/Mike says out loud will now be in normal text.**

After that depressing night, Mike couldn't stop thinking of the poor man's screams echoing throughout the restaurant. It wasn't his fault. How could he have known? How could Mike have known? Mike felt his body get up.

 _"Oh, great. Fletcher, have you ever heard of sleep? Yeah, humans need sleep to survive. I was sleeping, you winged fuck!"_

 **"Yes, Michael. I am well aware that humans need sleep, but last time I checked you are no longer human."**

Mike stayed silent. Was he really no longer human? He felt human... How does he turn back? _Could_ he turn back? All of these questions ended up giving Mike a headache, so he stayed silent for the rest of the morning. When the restaurant opened, he tried his best to ignore the annoying children running around. One particularly annoying child had grabbed on to him and refused to let go.

 _"Get off me you disgusting fuck! Who do you think you are?"_

"Be careful, child! You may get hurt!" Fletcher told the child, patting her head.

 _"I hope one of the animatronics bites your head off! Go to hell!_

"Please, go and play with your friends. I'll make sure to make you an extra delicious pizza!"

"Really? Will you really make me a pizza?"

"Sure," Fletcher responded, "you can watch! Meet Chica and me in the kitchen in five minutes, and make sure to bring a parent!"

The child ran off to tell her mother.

(Line break, yeah!)

That night, after Fletcher had gone to bed, Mike regained control of the suit.

 _"Too bad, buddy! Now it's my turn!"_

Mike got up and wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

 _"That never gets old,"_ He thought as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. _"Ok, maybe I should head to the office and see if I can find anything useful."_

He walked to the office, and stood at the right door for a moment before deciding to go in. Before he could do that, however, he felt the door lights turn on and inside, he saw the security guard before the door closed. The man inside was none other than his best friend, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

 **Oshit! That was the most cliche thing ever, but you know what? It needs to happen. Lol anyways, it's good to be back! I'm gonna start writing these things around twice a month, maybe three times if I can get myself to stop playing Garry's Mod. Ok, it's 12:30 in the God damn morning, and unlike Fletcher, I need sleep.**


End file.
